Heavy duty machines, such as hydraulic excavators, loaders, and the like, frequently have a counterweight attached to the back end of the machine to counterbalance the weight of an implement or work tool mounted on the front end of the machine. The counterweight may vary from a few hundred pounds on small machines to several tons on larger machines, and enables the machines to lift heavier loads and increases the stability of the machine during operation. The weight of the counterweight adds significantly to the total weight of the machine and, as such, may prove problematic when transporting the machine. For example, it may be necessary to remove the counterweight from the machine and transport the counterweight separately from the machine to comply with regulations regarding vehicle loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,898 to Hamaguchi et al. teaches an apparatus for detaching and attaching a counterweight that includes two links and three cylinders. Specifically, a proximal end of a first link is pivotally supported by a machine frame. A distal end of the first link supports a proximal end of a second link and distal ends of two cylinders. Proximal ends of the two cylinders are attached to the machine frame. A third cylinder has a proximal end attached to the first link and a second end attached to a distal end of the second link. A counterweight moves between detached and attached positions by pivoting the first link using the first and second cylinders. The counterweight may be raised and lowered by pivoting the second link using the third cylinder. The Hamaguchi et al. solution may be overly complex by the need for three separate hydraulic cylinders and associated moving parts.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.